


Streetlights Catching Light

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWNPossession | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Streetlights Catching Light

Jackie gives a hiss, pressing a hand to his side. He could have sworn it would just be a simple mugging. He stills remembers the surprise he felt upon seeing the strange knives they were wielding. He can only hope keeping pressure on the wound works until Marvin arrives.

He lifts his hand for a moment, only to immediately put it back. It might be the streetlights, but Jackie would swear the blood is tainted black. He’s not sure how much time passed before Marvin arrived.

He stepped in, clearly having rushed away from a show. His navy cape waves in the wind, glitter likely not having flown everywhere solely from enchantment. Like always, the iconic cat mask is covering his features.

“Lift your hand.” His tone is soft yet commanding, a stark contrast from the stage voice that plays through recordings.

Jackie complies, blood slowly oozing from the slash. He can see Marvin cringe and mutter a soft  _ yuck _ . Cool hands are placed over the mess, quickly warming. When Marvin’s hands are pulled away, black drips from them. Streetlights catch neon green specks before disappearing at a wave of Marvin's hand. He holds the other one out, and Jackie quickly grasps it. He stands after a quick tug, only to almost immediately fall over. Thankfully Marvin manages to get a grasp, holding Jackie up.

“Let’s get you home,” Marvin mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
